Survival of Konoha High
by Midnight Blue01
Summary: Sakura Haruno, belong to a powerful and best family in Konoha Town, beside the Uchiha Clan. She is moving to a new school for the 9th time, but can the school handle her or will it be the other way around? Sakura nows have to deal with a group called the Akatsuki, boys, mad fangirl, and alot more crazy stuff. Join Sakura through this awesome adventure.
1. Foreward

**Welcome to my new akasaku story:) Remember to read it all then review, i'm sorry for my grammar, and I hope you guys like.**

The anime Naruto is about ninja, goods fighting against evils. But what happen in another world the Naruto's crews are highs schooler, the akatsuki are gangster, and the adults are teacher/janitor/nurse. It all begin now...

**Waring: once you leave the ninja world, you will never be able to return again**

**For those who are willing to continued all I have to say is... Goodbye**

* * *

It was a perfect sunny morning in Konoha town, the birds were chriping, and the cool breeze flow by the town. If you walk down the street from Konoha high, then turn left, on the right side you will find a blue house. This house belong to the Haruno family, the powerful and best family beside the Uchiha clan.

Beep! Beep! ... Beep! Beep! Sakura's alarm clock went off. **Slam!** The alarm clock was broken in to pieces. " Uhn " A pink hair girl rose up, " Opps, better tell mom again," she strech then got off the bed and looked at the calender " Oh...great, today is the first day of my new school," For one thing she hated the most was moving to a different school, you have to get use to a new place, make new friends, and homework. Sakura Haruno moved to a new school about 8 times, and this will be the 9th times.

Sakura got changed and went down stair, and the first _thing_ she sees is her lazy ass brother. Normally, she would see him up at 2:00pm, but seeing him up now means that he will take her to school or he got a job ( yeah, right ) or the world is ending soon.

" _Hello little sister_, Mom and Dad just left for work, so that mean I will be taking you to school and feeding you, " he said with a creepy smile. Sakura thought to herself ' _He never ever make me breakfast or anything before, so why now? Sasori is up to something I could feel it in my bones,' Sasori waved his hand in front of his sister face. " Stop that!"_

* * *

**I know it's short but it's a foreward( not a chapter ) **

**But did you like it? If so write a review and tell me or if you have an idea.**

**Sakura and Sasori are two out of the four teen. Find out who are the other two sibling in the first chapter, and also find out Sakura worse morning and how she does in school. Hint, hint ( Akatsuki ) **

_ ~ Midnight Blue01 _


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome** back to Survival Of Konoha High. **

**recap: " _Hello little sister_, Mom and Dad just left for work, so that mean I will be taking you to school and feeding you, " he said with a creepy smile. Sakura thought to herself ' _He never ever make me breakfast or anything before, so why now? Sasori is up to something I could feel it in my bones,' Sasori waved his hand in front of his sister face. " Stop that!"_**

while Sakura was thinking, Sasori thought that his twin sister was sleeping with her eyes open again. So he waved his hand in front of her face to check{ Sasori sounds so stupid right now} " Sasori! Get your hand away from my face " Sakura snapped.

Upstair, across from Sakura's room, but nexts door from Sasori's. Inside the room was a red hair, shirtless, six pack teenage guy. Or should I say Sakura's second oldest brother, Gaara.

**Gaara** **pov **

" Sasori! Get your hand away from my face" I heard someone yelled from downstair. " Uhm" I woke up and look at the clock, 7:00. 30 more minute till school starts, I sigh and looked over to the other bed. The bed was made and a nice neatly folded pile of clothes was on top of the bed. **He **probaly went to school early to take care of some " business" I got up and went to the closet to pick out an outfit to change into. 10 minute had passed by and I notice that the house got quiet, too quiet. Something going on I thought. I then grabbed my backpack and key, and rush downstair.

When I got downstair, the first person I saw was Sakura. I looked around trying to find Sasori, but he was no where to be seen. Oh, no don't tell me Sakura did something to him. Mother's going to kill me, I thought. " Sakura where's Sasori?" I asked.

" Oh, the stupid. Yeah he went to school already. That remind me mom said you have to give me a ride to school" Sakura answer.

**Konoha high entrance **

no one pov

" Kyyyaaa! The Akatsuki," one of the fangirl scream. With that half of the girl in school came rush toword them.

" Ladys, ladys there is enough to go around with." The guy with the silver head said.

" There he goes again," a guy with yellow hair, that kind of looks like a girl complain, " oh yeah, Pein isn't your sister Starting school today?"

" Yeah, why?" Pein asked.

" Is she," the guy started but the fangirls scream interuppted them.

" Kyyyyyyaaaaa! It's Sasori sama! Oh, and here come Gaara sama!" The same fangirl shouted, making the Akatsuki turn their head to the crowd. The fangirls stared to gather around Sasori and waiting for Gaara to arrived. But all of a sudden they notice a girl on the on the motorcycle. " Who is that? " making the question but then their face turn into an angry face. When Gaara arrived, the girls crowded around him a flooded him with question. All he did was put a finger to his mouth meaning to be quiet then tells them to move back.

" Woooow! This is a big high school, and it's in tip top shape too" Sakura said in surprised while hopping out of the bike. Sakura didn't seem to notice the fangirls' face or then looks the boys gave her. But Sasori notice the boys' looks and decided to drag her inside the school. Sasori didn't even think that his action may rise an up roar.

" Noooooo!" some fangirls yell, while others shouted " Who the hell is that? "

**Mean the Akatsuki **

All of the boys except Pein, had their mouth open, their eyes was wider then a big round plate. The looks on their face was priceless but unfornately no one saw it:(.

They were blinded by the pink hair girl beauty. In their eyes they saw a pink hair girl with skirt revealing a nice creamy white leg { sounds a little bit races }, her lips was a pinkish redish color, they were staring at Sakura for who knows how long. Pein was getting annoyed a little, why? Because he knows all the boys outside was staring a her, and thinking dirty things. Unfornately, Pein saw their creep smile with drool coming out of their mouth.

" Wipe those drools of your mouth before I slap them off for you." Pein said with a annoyed tone.

**Sakura pov**

When me and Gaara-nichan arrived at school, I notice that the girls at konoha High came crowded around me and Gaara. I step out of the bike and then I notice the school. It was nice, clean, and the landscape is pretty too. " Wooooow! This is a big high school, and it's in tip top shape too!

The out of no where, Sasori suddenly grabbed my arm and started to dragged me into the school.

" Nooooo!" I heard some of the fangirls scream, while others shouted " who the hell is that"

By when I heard them shouted who the hell is that, I wanted to punch the ones that shouted that. But Sasori pulled me away before that could happen.

While Sasori dragged me toword the front door, I passed by my older brother Pein. I heard several loud smack.

**Gaara pov **

Once Sakura left, the girls came crowding around me and flooded me with question. I just simple ignore them and continue toword Pein and his group.

Once I got there, I went straight to Pein. " Keep an eye on Sakura " I said it softly as I past by him.

**Sorry for taking so long, I had some problem with my Ipad and computer but now it's fixed:)**

**This chapter may be short but think about it. I have school, homeworks, and project, so those takes up a lot of time.**

**Pein is the oldest, then its Gaara, then Sasori, lastly its Sakura. The Haruno sibling. Next chapter, gonna be about Sakura hell-ish school day, so stay tune.**

**~Midnight Blue01**


End file.
